Boo Machlenen
Boo Machlenen is a sweet, shy 17 year old who transferred to Degrassi in her sophmore year. She is friends with The misfits, Dave, Alli, Drew, and Bianca. Can play the clarinet, bassoon and oboe. She is excellent on the piano however. Adam is teaching her guitar. She mostly uses the music to soothe her. aching heart. Her parents got divorced when she was 9 and she didn't even know papers had been served until they were in court fighting for custody. Her mom won, but now Boo lives with her sister Tabitha and her brother in law Dorian. Character History Season 11 In Need You Now (1) Boo makes her first official appearance, just walking in the hall up to the misfits. Yet she doesn't have her first speaking role until Smash Into You (1) Where she teased her crush by saying Season 12 "Adam's got a girlfriend! Adam's got a girlfriend!". In Gives You Hell (1) she mentions being a Montreal Canadiens fan, making the analogy of Katies attack like "Gosh this is like Toronto vs Montreal." and when Bianca asked who she (Bianca) Attributed to be, Boo replied "Montreal. My favourite team." Finally, in Never Ever (1) she plucks up some courage and attempts to ask Adam out, but he replied saying he had to run and they would talk at his rehearsal. However she chickened out at rehearsal and told him she needed a partner for a project. In Never Ever (2) She grits her teeth and tells herself she has to do it. She walks up to Adam, determined. She was ready when Katie pushed her-right into him. She kissed him! Accidentally but hey, its something. She pulled away, but he just stood there. She swallowed nervously and when was pleasantly surprised when he kissed her back. In Scream (2), it is revealed she is in love with Theory Of A Deadman. In Building A Mystery (1) Boo and Adam are planning for A Whisperhug rehearsal when her phone buzzes. Her mother reminded her she had to see her tutor. She brushed it off but Adam saw the text. After school and rehearsal Adam walks her to the library,only to find Holly J waiting for her. Boo said she had to run to the bathroom and left. Holly J and Adam have an awkward conversation before he says " I can teach her." Holly J scoffs and he gives her a funny look, before she says "I doubt you know how to teach dyslexics." When he doesn't say anything Holly J says "Boo is dyslexic." Boo had come back by then and heard her tell him. She yelled at Holly J and then Adam turned to look at her. "Stop staring at me... " She runs out and Adam goes after her only to find her crying on a bench. " What is going on? How come you never told me you had dyslexia?" She told him she was embarrased and he told her it was nothing to be embarrased about. " I see letters, and sometimes it just looks like alphabet soup. I wake up everyday terrified that I might have to read something out loud." He told her he never knew that, but thinks she's still cool. 'Relationships' *'Eli Goldsworthy' Boo is Eli's back up in anything. He calls her Boo Boo (Like in Yogi Bear) and sometimes pokes fun at her, but she's his secret weapon in a game of Call Of Duty (Cause she can Black Op Adam's butt into infinity) They maintain a brother-sister relationship. *'Clare Edwards' Boo and Clare almost started off as rivals since Eli was paying alot of attention to Boo, but that was because right at that time, shared custody was a pain for her. Clare soon realized what Boo was going through and they became good friends. *'Adam Torres' ' ' Main Article: Boo-Adam Relationship *First Relationship: *Never Ever (2) *'Alli Bhandari ' Boo gets confused when people call Alli "Backwoods Bhandari". She thinks it's mean and cliche. Alli is always nice to Boo and always has her back. *'Bianca DeSousa ' The queen may not bow down to Boo, but doesn' kiss butt. She kicks it. Bianca respected Boo because had enough nerve to stand up to her. They are now friends and tell eachother everything. *'Drew Torres' Drew hasn't decided how he feels about Boo, considering Boo snaps at him alot and spit in his face once. They have a love-hate relationship. 'Trivia' *Boo's parents are divorced. *She's the 3rd character in the series that has/had lived with a sibling. *She's very into Bonnie Tyler, Heart, Sheryl Crow, Marianas Trench and Theory Of A Deadman *Is musically sound *Her favourite song is The Bitch Came Back by Theory Of A Deadman http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrr2F3seAGU *Adam teaches her guitar *She's the only girl that only one Torres brother eyed. Bianca,Fiona and Katie were all eyed by Drew as well *Her first kiss was in Never Ever (2), when Adam kissed her. This symbolizes the beginning of their relationship. *Was almost not friends with Clare *She doesn't get the "Backwoods Bhandari" joke. *She's one of the only characters to be nicknamed after an 80's cartoon character (Boo Boo from Yogi Bear) *Catch phrase is "Holiday Hooby Whatty?" *has broken all of her fingers at once in a car accident *Is a magnet for accidents *is pro choice *Has recently come out as dyslexic 'Quotes' *"Adam's got a girlfriend! Adam's got a girlfriend!". (First Line) *"I broke all of fingers at once in a car accident when I was 12. " *"Holiday Hooby Whatty?" *"Ah Night Of The Living DEAF!" (Trying to get Adam's attention) *Kisses Adam*I'm So Sorry!" *"So." *(Adam) "i seriously am not asking you...To be my girlfriend because I know you'll say yes" (Boo) "What was your first clue?" Bianca.jpg Alli.jpg BooDam.jpg Adammmmm.jpg Clare.png Eli Season 12 2 1.jpg Boo Santana.jpg Boo.jpg Boo Santana 1.jpg Boo Boo.jpg Boo eh.jpg Boo Machlenen.jpg Boolicous.jpg